In recent years, for example, a carbon-fiber-reinforced thermoplastic resin composite using a thermoplastic resin as a matrix resin has been proposed as one of carbon-fiber-reinforced resin composites from the viewpoint of high-speed moldability. For example, as a material for injection molding, Patent Document 1 proposes a long-fiber pellet obtained by bending thermoplastic resin-impregnated reinforcing fiber tapes containing reinforcing fibers having a length of 1 to 50 mm (in this description, for example, the expression of “1 to 50” should be construed as including 1 and 50) along an orientation direction of the reinforcing fibers and bundling them. Patent Document 1 describes that the fiber length in a molded product thus obtained can be kept long to provide the molded product having high strength and high rigidity, because this long-fiber pellet is easily decomposed when kneaded in an injection molding machine and has high flexibility and the reinforcing fibers are less likely to be bent during injection molding.
Further, Patent Document 2 describes a method for producing a glass-fiber-reinforced plastic regenerated molded article using cut pieces generated at the time of forming sheets for stamping molding.
Patent Document 3 discloses a base material for gutters, which is obtained by impregnating a carbon-fiber mat with a first thermoplastic resin, and thereafter, mixing a powdery or granular material obtained therefrom by pulverization or cutting, with a second thermoplastic resin, followed by melt molding.